dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogwelder II (Prime Earth)
His wife and family wanted to help him. However he was too compelled to weld dogs to people, and welded the family dog to his children. Sixpack and Dogwelder: Hard-Travelin' Heroz As a result his wife divorced him and remarried a year later. Dogwelder secretly watches his family from afar. He shows a desire to speak with them, but decides to leave instead. While in Gotham he encounters John Constantine. Who reveals to Dogwelder that he can communicate vocally by using dead dogs as puppets. He then notices a green cloud coming from the direction of Noonan's bar and runs over to the area. The Specter is there looking for Baytor. However he is scared away by Dogwelder. Later Dogwelder attempts to reconcile with his family. However his children are still very traumatized by their last encounter with him. His ex wife, seeking to defend her kids, threatens him with a knife and urges him to leave. Realizing he is frightening his kids, he decides to leave with Section Eight, they head to the Pyramids of Egypt. There Dogwelder learns the truth of his power. While they are attacked by mummies Dogwelder lights his torch and is immediately transported to the Dogwelder afterlife. Here he encounters the previous Dogwelder and learned their origin. The power of the Dogwelders is derived from a curse created by Anubis. After their conversation is concluded Dogwelder returns to his friends. Back in Gotham they learn that stars Sirius A and B are expanding, when they touch they will explode and destroy Earth. Dogwelder has an epiphany that he is meant to weld the stars together, as Sirius is the dog star. Constantine reveals that Dogwelder has a lot of untapped power, as a result he may be able to fix Sirius. Section Eight then knockout some NASA astronauts, steal their suits, and hijack a space shuttle. When they arrive in the Sirius star system, Dogwelder leaves the ship and harnesses the power of all the previous Dogwelders. He is able to weld Sirius A and B together, stabilizing them. He says goodbye to his friends, knowing that the stars will expand, killing him. Though he was content, as this would prevent the curse from afflicting other people. Section Eight return to Noonan's, where they all mourn the loss of Dogwelder, whose world-saving sacrifice will never be known to public. | Powers = * : Dogwelder has a psychic connection to all other Dogwelders, can speak through dogs as puppets, and can harness their powers to weld stars together. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Has a strong compulsion to weld dogs to people's faces. * : He cannot speak through conventional means. | Equipment = *Welding Equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = *Dogs: Dogwelder welds dogs to people. | Notes = *Dogwelder cannot speak and never shows his face. . | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Wikipedia = | Links = }}